


The Love We Grow

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Series: Prompts [30]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Best Friends, Bottom Ian, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Love, Sweet Ian, Sweet Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: Prompt: Would love a story set first season where Ian is still tiny and kick is big and protective. Mick and Ian have been friends awhile and Ian always runs to Mick in troubled times( terry and bros are gone a lot). Frank hits Ian and runs to kick and he cleans him off ands is very Mickbut also patient and kind. Ian has a nightmare and kick wakes him up and soothes and is the big spoon.Next time he comes over he does the same only holding him close and turning him near him while Ian is still whimpering. Mick ends up gently kissing and loving on Ian with lots of praise... the Ian says he wants mick to be his first and mick makes sure Ian is okay and he does love and praise toward ian... I know it's specific and long but I miss their early days and it sounds sweet





	

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Ian bangs on the door. “Mickey!” He calls.

 

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Mickey swings the door open to reveal a teary eyed and bloody lipped Ian. 

 

“Ian, what happened?” Mickey asks his best friend as the boy falls into his arms.

 

“Frank.” Ian breathes. 

 

“Fuck.” Mickey mumbles. “Come here. Come here.” He shuffles Ian to the couch, laying him down and moving to the kitchen to get a towel. 

 

He comes back and sits down beside Ian, pulling the boy's head into his lap. 

 

“Why are you always getting hurt, huh?” Mickey asks teasingly. 

 

Ian shrugs as best he can in the position he’s in.

 

“Well stop it. I don’t like it.” Mickey says. 

 

Ian nods, eyes filling with tears again.

 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Mickey soothes, running a hand through Ian’s hair. “You’re okay now. I’ve got you."

 

They lie there for a while, curled up in each other’s arms. 

 

“Can I stay the night here?” Ian squeaks. 

 

“Of course.” Mickey replies, pressing a kiss to Ian’s forehead. 

 

*

 

Mickey wakes up when he receives a swift kick to the back. 

 

“What the fuck?” He groans, wiping the sleep out of his eyes and turning to look at Ian. 

 

He sees Ian thrashing in bed, arms flailing. He shakes Ian’s shoulder gently.

 

“Ian. Wake up.” The boy is unresponsive. “Ian.” He says again. This time Ian snaps up, panting loudly, eyes wide with panic. 

 

“Hey, it’s me.” Mickey urges. “It’s just me.” 

 

Ian’s eyes connect with Mickey’s and he melts into his arms.

 

“What happened?” Mickey asks.

 

“Nightmare.” Ian sobs, looking so small and fragile in that moment. 

 

Mickey pulls Ian closer, cupping his cheek with one hand.

 

“You gonna be okay?” He asks gently.

 

Ian nods, eyes still wet with tears. They gaze at each other for a minute until Mickey, possessed by a moment of courage, leans forward and presses a soft kiss onto Ian’s lips. 

 

He pulls back when he realizes what he’s done. 

 

“Shit. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-"

 

Before Mickey can finish his apology, Ian slots his lips over Mickey’s. When they pull back, Mickey studies Ian’s face.

 

“Are you sure?” He asks. 

 

“It’s always been you.” Ian smiles.

 

Mickey stares at the boy who has been his best friend since first grade. The boy who has always given him shelter from his father and shown him the love that was non-existent in his home.

 

Ian stares at the boy he’s known for a decade. The boy who has iced his wounds and listened to him when Ian’s own siblings didn’t want to. 

 

*

 

Mickey and Ian have been a thing for about a month when Ian starts to get restless. Every time he makes a move on Mickey, every time he tries to take it further than just kissing, Mickey stops him. It all comes to a head when Mickey denies him once more on a Saturday.

 

“Ian. Ian. Slow down.” Mickey whispers when Ian straddles his lap and pulls at his shirt.

 

Ian’s head snaps up and he yanks his body away from Mickey’s.

 

“Whoa, whoa. What’s wrong?” Mickey asks.

 

“You!” Ian shouts. “Why won’t you fuck me?” 

 

“What?” Mickey frowns, startled by Ian's blunt question. 

 

“Every time I try to take this any further than kissing, you stop it. Why? Don’t you want me?”

 

“Of course I do!” Mickey assures him. “I just-. I don’t want you to rush into something. It’d be your first time, right? I don’t want you to regret choosing me to-"

 

“Hey.” Ian places a gentle hand on Mickey’s cheek. “I would never regret you, okay?”

 

Mickey nods. “Okay."

 

“So can we…” Ian grins.

 

Mickey blushes, standing up and offering his hand for Ian to take, leading him to his bedroom.

 

Mickey lies down the bed, pulling Ian on top of him to straddle his hips.

 

They kiss until their lips are spit-slick and puffy. Mickey sucks a dark mark on Ian’s jaw as Ian slides his hands under Mickey’s shirt, pulling it up over his head. 

 

“Get this off.” Ian grunts. Mickey grins at his eager energy, reaching to pull Ian’s shirt off as well.

 

Mickey flips their bodies, putting himself on top and unbuttons Ian’s jeans, sliding the pants down his legs. 

 

Ian moves to do the same, but Mickey stops him. 

 

“Are you sure?” He asks. “We can stop if you aren’t ready."

 

“I’m ready.” Ian smiles. “I trust you.” He assures Mickey, pushing the boy’s jeans off.

 

Mickey reaches to the nightstand to get the lube and a condom. He coats his fingers in the substance before moving his hand down to circle Ian’s hole.

 

Ian tenses, causing Mickey to stop. 

 

“Hey, you gotta relax, yeah? Can’t do this if you don’t relax.” He soothes, caressing Ian's leg.

 

Ian nods. “Okay. I’m okay.” 

 

Mickey rubs Ian's chest with his other hand to calm the boy underneath him.

 

“Alright, I’m ready.” Ian breathes. 

 

Mickey moves his fingers back in place, pressing his middle finger past Ian’s rim. 

 

“That okay?” Mickey asks.

 

Ian nods, eyes closed tight. “Feels weird. But a good weird, I think."

 

Mickey moves in and out slowly, feeling Ian’s hole pull him in. He adds a second finger, stretching Ian around his digits. 

 

“Fuck.” Ian breathes. “More."

 

Mickey grins, adding a third finger and crooking them to find that special spot inside him. He knows he found it when Ian’s back arches sharply.

 

“Holy shit!” He squeals. 

 

“Good, right?” Mickey teases.

 

“So good.” Ian whispers. Mickey pulls his fingers out steadily, caressing Ian’s face when he whines.

 

“You ready?” Mickey confirms. 

 

Ian nods frantically. “Yes. Please.” He moans. 

 

Mickey slides the condom onto his cock, before placing it at Ian’s entrance, pushing in carefully.

 

He feels Ian tense so he looks up into his eyes.

 

“Just breathe, okay?” Mickey encourages as he presses forward. Ian starts to push back as Mickey kisses his neck. Once Mickey bottoms out, he stills, letting Ian adjust to the full feeling. 

 

“Move.” Ian urges after a moment. Mickey obeys, pulling out and pushing back in. “Oh fuck.” Ian groans.

 

Mickey keeps this slow pace, thrusting slowly until Ian asks for more.

 

“Faster, Mick. Harder. Please.” 

 

Mickey does, pulling out swiftly and slamming back in.

 

“Shit.” Ian moans. “So good.” He wraps his arms around Mickey’s shoulders tightly as Mickey thrusts in and out. 

 

Mickey knows that Ian is close when he clenches around him. They fall over the edge together, holding each other firmly. 

 

Mickey collapses on top of Ian who accepts his weight readily. They pant into each other mouths, kissing with no precision or finesse. 

 

Ian pulls back, pressing his face into Mickey’s neck. 

 

“I love you.” Mickey breathes. Ian smiles into his shoulder, overwhelmed by his emotions.

 

“I love you too.” He whispers. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts and feelings?
> 
> Find me @ianmickgallagher on tumblr


End file.
